DESCRIPTION (from abstract): When traveling on unfamiliar routes, sighted individuals typically view distant known landmarks to maintain their orientation, a capability a blind person does not have. The proposed rangefinder system has the capability of optically triangulating the distance of such landmarks, producing an auditory output according to landmark range. In the preferred embodiment, the sounds will be in the form of echo, with greater echo latencies corresponding to greater distances.